Sawler in College
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: This in a fic about none other than Tyler Oakley and Sawyer Hartman in college! But what happenes when Sawer finds out his new roomate is homosexual, and what happens when Tyler finds out the same thing? Well if you all wanna find out, youre gonna have to read it!
1. College boys

**Hello guys! So i've been youtubeing recently, cause youtube is my haroine, and i been watching some shane dawson, and Joey Graceffa, but then i saw Tyler oakley and im just like, "Shoot, this guy is hilarious!" So i _was _gonna write some shoey, then i decided i wanted to read some Tyler oakley fics. But as it turns out, there are none on this site. Yeah. So i'm like, "That's it, im going for it!" This is the very first Tyler Oakley fic, and this will be some Sawler! Please enjoy, and if I some how get Tyler and /or Sawer to read this, if they be willing, it would make my entire year, no, my entire** _**LIFE**_ **if they would leave me a review! So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(THIS ALSO WILL CONTAIN SOME SEXUAL CONTENT, BUT DETAILS WILL BE VAGUE! I'm not dirty minded, well, i am, but i dont write dirty, so this will be the dirtiest i am willing to go. Don't like it? Too bad. My story, my rules. With that, enjoy)**

* * *

_**Chapter one: Tyler's**** roomate**_

Tyler Oakley smiled at his reflection in the never loved his hair so much. His friend dyed it and bleached it for him. Now, instead of his usual brown color, his hair was a very super awesome shade of silver! He _loved _it! Plus, now his hair would be absolutely fabulous for his first day of college.

He really count have prepared for the moment when he was packed and ready to go, keys in hand, gas money ready, food money ready. He just cound't stand it! He was going to college in Michigan! His favorite college too!

So, he hugged his mother, and his father. He smiled at them through the window, as the young 19 year old was off.

The three day trip from his hometown to his college in Michigan wasn't as long as he expected. He was exhausted though, after three days in his crampped little car, only stopping for gas, food, and to sleep, he was ready to get there!

He arrived at the school and parked his car in front of the office builing. Strolling inside, he smiled at the young female desk assistant.

She was pretty, for a girl. He didn't know why, he just never really liked girls. He was openly gay, and found no shame in it. And why should he?

"Hello sir. How may i help you today?" She grunted, obviously unamused.

Tyler smiled again, ignoreing her attitude.

"I'm Tyler Oakley, i'm here to collect my dorm room key." He stated.

"Wait? No cheesy pick up line? No "accidently" losing your key, can you borrow mine? No, "Oh, i was just reading your shirt?" She said, confusion in her voice.

"No." Tyler answered, tapping his foot impatiently.

The girl just stared at him, confused. Then, Tyler's phone buzzed.

Pulling out his amazing flower covered phone, he smiled as he texted his mother back. She had been texting him all through the trip, so he let her know he was safe at the college.

"Oh you're _gay!"_ She screamed, as if she'd just solved the worlds biggest mystery.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, trying not to look too amused.

She slapped her hands against her mouth.

"Oh my god. I can't believe i just said that!" She said, giggling to herself.

"No, it'd okay. I'm open about it." Tyler said, shrugging it off.

"I'm so sorry. Here's your room key. Again, really sorry!" She said, sounding like she might cry of embarassment.

"It's okay!" Tyler assured her. And he ment it, cause it really was okay!

"Okay. Thanks, I'm Bree, by the way." She said, relief clear on her face.

"Tyler. But you already know that. And, may i ask about what it was that gave you the clue?" He asked.

"Flower phone case. Straight guys don't generally use flowers anywhere." Bree giggled.

Tyler looked at his phone case, then back at her.

"Wow, you are the most steriotypical girl i've ever met!" He laughed.

"What? Where did you get that from?" She said deffensively.

"Just cause im i guy, im gonna hit on you. Just cause my phone has flowers, im gay. What part of that _isn't_ stereotypical?" He responded.

"Hmm, wow. I offended you on so many levels." She realized.

"Yeah, kinda. Well i'm gonna go. I gotta do my hair, get some product in there!" He smiled as he strolled out, keys in hand.

His dorm was dorm 47 in building C. He located the builing, and laughed as he realized that building C was not co ed. It was a builing full of guys.

So he found his dorm, and it was already unlocked. He realized he must have a roomate, so he opened the door, while knocking.

"Hello? I'm your new roomate." Tyler called.

He heard some rumbling, then a load thump. Then he saw a man run from the room with a baseball bat in hand.

"What? Wait? Who are you?" The guy said.

"Tyler Oakley. I'm your new roomate." Tyler said slowly, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oh. Right. They said you'd be coming. I don't know why though." He grunted, speaking more to himself then to Tyler.

Tyler looked at him weirdly. He was about Tyler's hight, maybe a little taller. His brown hair jutted up into a super cool looking style, maybe some sort of highbrid of an updo or something. He had bluish greenish eyes, and snow white teeth.

It was official, Tyler was A okay with this guy. But instead of coming out right there and saying he was gay, Tyler decided to keep it secret. He didn't want to be that weird gay guy with a room to himself because no one wanted the room with him.

Which he knew would happen if he told this guy that he was just looked like the kind of guy that would switch rooms in a heart beat if he knew something like that.

"Okay." Tyler said, trying to break the silence." What's your name?"

"It's Sawyer. Sawyer Hartman." He said.

Tyler noticed his voice was kind of rhaspy, but he didnt mind. It added character.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer." Tyler smiled.

Sawyer half smiled back, then he seemed to trail off. Like he was going into space, or most likely just deep thought. Then, he snapped back to reality.

"Umm, your bed is over here. Sorrt about the mess dude, and what is up with your hair man!" He said, cutting himself off.

"What do you mean?" Tyler said, confused.

"Dude, your hair is SO silver! How did you do that?" He exclaimed.

Tyler noted that this Sawyer character seemed actually intersested.

"Well, my friend did it for me, it's bleacked and then died with this really weird foreign stuff." Tyler smiled.

He did actually know the name of the product. It was french and he really liked it. But he knew if he spatted out some really french words, that would blow his im not gay cover.

Normally, he didn't care if anyone knew he was gay, like the girl, Bree, in the office. But Tyler really wanted to keep a solid roomate. So he figured it would come out in time, after they got to know eachother. Then maybe, Sawyer would accept him for him, and not for his sexual orientation.

But something was off about this guy. Tyler knew he was keeping something secret. Something important.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter one! Hope you enjoyed so far. and if Either Sawyer or Tyler do read this, then please please please review me. It would make my little fan girl heart explode! Oh, and all you other people can review too. Thanks for reading!**


	2. cuttin it close

**Heeellooooooooo! Hey what's up you guys is Hamiltonzgrrl back with some more Sawler! I hope i get at least a few people to review the story, or to even read it. Lol, i love you guys, now on with the story!**

* * *

Sawyer helpped Tyler, his new roomate, bring all his bags up to the room. He was really hopeing maybe he could keep his secret from this guy. He wanted to have a solid roomate for once, not the come and go people.

So he talked to Tyler, trying to get to know him.

"So where are you from exactly?" Sawyer asked, hoping for good conversation.

"Actually from here in Michigan, but when i was in 6th grade i had to move away. So i came back for college." Tyler answered, grunting as he realized the wait of one of his bags.

Sawyer helpped him lift the large case from the car, but his hand accidentilly brushed Tylers. The boys nearly dropped the case ripping their hands away. So sawyer, in an attempt to stop the awkward air, lifted it back up.

"Sorry bout that man. Thought there was a spider!" He said, after concludeing about the reasonable excuse.

"Yeah me too. Ugh, i hate spiders." Tyler laughed, almost histarical.

"Anyways, um, so what are you takeing college for?" Sawyer continued.

"Drama. And buisness maybe." Tyler answered. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Oh, uh, im from Atlanta. Gorgia." Sawyer answered.

"Wow, that's pretty far. Why are you takeing college. What classes and stuff." Tyler asked.

"Photography. And drama." Sawyer answered, smiling as they set the last suitcase in the room.

"Photography? That's cool. Oh, maybe we'll have the same drama class!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Maybe. So, yeah. That's your bed, bathroom is over there, very small kitchen over here. Living area is pretty much every where else." Sawyer said as he showed Tyler around the dorm. "Just, this isn't a co ed building, so we can't have any girls or anything over."

"That won't be a problem." Tyler laughed, instantly regreting it.

"Really? Why not, most guys freak out about that kind of thing." Sawyer said, confused.

"Oh, well, I'm just, a stickler about rules. Like, i can be crazy, very crazy, but when it comes to rules like girls im really responsible about that."Tyler spat out quickly.

"Oh, that makes sence." Sawyer said, still a little confused.

"It does? Oh, I mean, yeah, it does." Tyler stammered.

"Ok, so, anyways. Oh, almost forgot. My lap top is off limits. Don't even try to move it, if it's in your way, step over it or come get me. I'll move it." Sawyer added.

"Oh, um, ok. Same with mine, it's got some important, private, personall kind of stuff on it that i dont want anyone touching. So you do you and ill do me. Laptop wise." Tyler agreed.

Tyler pulled out his laptop and Sawyer gaspped. Tyler, wincing as he recalled the flowered decor on the laptop, remembered also how bree was able to tell he was gay.

"_CRAP!" _He thought. "_Games over! I only just met him a half an hour ago and allready he'll know!"_

"Dude, this is gonna be a problem." Sawyer said, his hand covering his mouth.

Tyler, in an attemt to play stupid just gave him a confused look.

"What is?" He croaked.

"Your laptop man!" Sawyer answered.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Tyler asked, his voice still slightly cracking.

"It's just like mine! How are we gonna tell the difference between them!" Sawyer sighed.

Tyler let e breath of relief pass through. Sawyer retrieved his laptop to show Tyler the similarities.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. But wait, mine has silver lilacs and yours has blue." Tyler said, examineing the two computers.

"Wow, you're really into flowers." Sawyer laughed.

"Uh, yeah. My mom was a flourist, so it's kind of part of my daily life. Now im out of the flower shop and into the thicket!" Tyler lied.

"Oh, ok. So I won't be surprised to find flower print everywhere." Sawyer confirmed.

"Exactly." Tyler nodded.

The two boys went to seperate rooms to change cloths for their classes, Sawyer the main room and Tyler the bath room. Then they realized they both had drama together, and walked to class.

"Hello students! My name is Ashley Vogal, but to you I am Director Vogal. I want to just jump right in, but of course first we all need to get aquainted. So everyone pick a partner then im going to tell you what to do next." Said an older woman, the instructor for the class.

Tyler and Sawyer paired up, mainly because they knew eachother so it would be more confortable.

"Ok class! Now, I want you all to ask eachother for the rest of the class questions havingm to do with your partners personal life. I don't want to hear "What's your favorite" and i don't want strick yes or no answers. Details are keen! I want as many questions as you can fit before that bell rings so go quickly! There will be a quiz on what you know about your partner!" Director Vogal announced.

"You go first." Tyler stated.

"Ok, what kind of childhood trauma have you endured." Sawyer asked.

Tyler froze. He couldn't say it to him right then and there! He had to think fast.

"Oh! I developed an eating disorder!" Tyler spat off. "What kind of bands do you listen to?"

"One Direction, Avenged seven fold, Pentatonix, Italobrothres, the wanted and occasionally Justin beiber!" Sawyer answered.

"One Direction?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sawyer said, his heart raceing.

"Me too! Who's your favorite?" Tyler smiled.

"Zayn." Sawyer laughed.

"Me too! Oh my god we have so much in common!" Tyler squealed!

Sawyer knew right away what his next question had to be.

"How do you feel about homosexuality." He said, holding his breath.

Tyler's heart raced. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want Sawyer to know he was gay! His heart raced, but not near as fast as his mind.

"Um, i am 100% ok with it, i support it all the way. I'm actually friends witha few homosexuals." He answered. He felt it was a safe answer, he didnt say he was, he didn't say he wasnt. And he gave a few facts, obviously he supported it, and he did have gay friends.

"Really? And they never made you feel uncomfortable?" Sawyer asked.

"Nope, i'm perfectly comfy around all of them. I accept them for who they are, not their sexual orientation. What about you?" Tyler asked, biting his lower lip.

"Well, i agree. I have a few gay friends, and i'm always super comforable around them. They really get me. So yeah. Totally support it." Sawyer said.

That was a safe answer. As long as Tyler didn't go into anymore detail, maybe he could get away with hiding his homosexuality.

"I have a question actually, why didn't you have a roomate before?" Tyler asked.

_"Uh oh."_ Sawyer's insides screamed.

* * *

**Okay guys, hoped you like this, please review me!**


	3. Reveiled

**Hello all you loverly people! I'm back with more Sawler. Id tell you what was gonna happen, but that would be a SAWLER alert! lol, im horrible with puns, oh well. On with the story!**

* * *

Sawer's heart raced as he remembered the constant complaints.

"I don't want a room with a gay guy!" Said one angry roomate, Jason.

"Gross man! I'm not shareing a room with a fag!" Said another, Jacob.

"That's just sick."

"Ew."

"Dude, I'm _not _ok with this!"

He lost track of most of their names. They came and left so fast he never got to really learn what the others were like. The office kept sending more men to his room, but pretty much the entire building knew they wouldn't last a week.

"I, uh. Well, they. Um." Sawyer studdered.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if youre not comfortable with it. I understand." Tyler sighed, sitting down.

Sawyer saw the familier look of disappointment on Tyler's face. He didn't want to keep secrets from his new roomate, but he did want to keep his new roomate. So he had to keep it secret.

Tyler stood up and smiled at Sawyer. He could tell that he wasn't gonna get the secret from him that easy, but he was pleased to know that eventually Sawyer might trust him enough to tell him. In the mean time, Tyler had to worry about keeping his own secret. He never went this long without telling someone he met about his sexual orientation.

It was weird, and not easy.

Classes were soon over, and the two boys went back to their dormn room.

"That was a long day." Tyler exclaimed, flopping rather ungracefully on the couch.

"You're telling me!" Sawyer agreed, fetching water bottles for the two of them.

"Remember the one chick who freaked out during drama?" Tyler asked, accepting the bottle from Sawyer, and moving so that he could sit down.

"Oh yeah. I was _born_ to be this character!" Sawyer mimicked.

"I know no other part that was more meant for me!" Tyler yelpped.

"And we must face this path TOGETHER!" They yelled similtaniously.

The two boys laughed histarically.

"Boy, was she dramatic!" Sawyer laughed.

"Oh boy." Tyler agreed.

The boys chatted until Tyler heard his laptop tone. He quickly retrieved his computer and discovered it wasn't his that sounded.

"Sawyer. That was your computer that went off." Tyler informed him.

Sawyer retrieved his computer and realized it was his grinder app messageing him.

He opened the link, takeing a drink of water.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, hearing his own computer go off.

As Tyler opened his grinder app, so did Sawyer. Tyler quickly realized that the app messaged him, informing him that the app had loaded up for his location and was now projecting his profile around to grinder apps everywhere. He closed the app right away and stood up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked.

Sawyer's computer hadn't loaded the link yet. Tyler quickly swipped up the laptop and bounded towards the bathroom. Sawyer raced at his heals, but wasn't fast enough. Tyler slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He _had _to delete the message.

Sawyer banged on the door.

"TYLER STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE DON'T OPEN ANYTHING! LET ME IN PLEASE TYLER PLEASE!" Sawyer pleaded, shaking the door handle.

Tyler opened up the link and saw his own picture smiling at him. As he was about to delete it, the laptop recieved a notification.

"Sawyer Hartman your Diary app has succsefully been updated!" It read.

Tyler, curious, clicked the icon.

"Tyler please please let me in!" Sawyer called.

Tyler's eye's widened as he read.

_Hey journal,_

_Today I got a new roomate, Tyler Oakley. He seems like an ok guy, but I'm afraid he'll find out my secret and leave, like everyone else. It's so hard to be homosexual in this world, I've come to realize. No one really excepts you for who you are. I really don't want to lose yet another roomate. None of them last though, so I know he'll discover me one way or another. Oh well, life goes on. I gotta go to class, so that's this entry._

_Bye, Sawyer Hartman._

Tyler felt like crying. He knew Sawyer was hiding something!

"Tyler...please..." He heard Sawyer grown from the hall. He felt his face, and realized he _was_ crying.

Tyler unlocked the door, and with laptop in hand he exited the bathroom. Sawyer was sitting on the floor, and looked up at Tyler.

"I take it the diary notification went off?" He asked in a monotized voice.

Tyler nodded.

Sawyer sighed.

"I think if you go now, they'll be able to switch your dorm by morning." He said.

"Why would i do that?" Tyler asked.

"Because I'm gay?" He said, confusion in his voice.

"And? You're not proud of that?" Tyler said, almost angrily.

"Well, none of my roomates last a week." Sawyer answered.

"Forget about those straight boys, their cruel!" Tyler announced.

"Yeah but...wait. Why did you refer to them in third person?" Sawyer asked.

"Because I'm no straight guy. Hello? I'm practically wearing a rainbow!" Tyler laughed.

Sawyer took a few seconds to realize what Tyler meant.

"So wait. Does that mean..." He started.

"Yes, I'm as gay as they come. I didn't want to tell you because i didn't want to lose my first dorm mate." Tyler explained.

"What if i don't believe you?" Sawyer challenged.

Tyler grinned. "Try me."

"Favorite band?" Sawyer asked.

"My boys One Direction."

"Favorite solo singer?"

"My queen lady gaga!"

"Ok, what's the whole name of your hair product."

"Low shine, high hold, crew styling control paste." Tyler recited.

Sawyer grinned from ear to ear.

"You are gay! I'm not the only one!" He yelled triuphetly.

"Boy, I been waited to find that secret from you for ages." Tyler laughed.

"You only just met me like 6 hours ago man." Sawyer chuckled.

"Hey! That is alot of time for a guy!" Tyler answered defencively.

So the biys sat and talked about when they found out they were gay, first crushes, first kisses, and laughed at eachothers pathetic one night stands.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter, r&r if you enjoyed and i'll see you next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
